


The One With Penguins

by gotfanfiction



Series: Tumblr Collective [15]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Penguins, Angst, Fluff, I Did Gay Penguin Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, That's right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was very, very, worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Penguins

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Penguin Harry and Penguin Eggsy, a mated pair, find an abandoned egg on the ice. They're afraid they found it too late. It is very cold and the egg doesn't seem to be moving. They care for it, but Harry worries how Eggsy will take it if it doesn't hatch.
> 
> Argh, okay. I just did some research, which was interesting, but I’m just gonna go with like, the vague ‘idea’ of penguins, rather than a specific breed/species.

***

They’d built a nest as soon as they’d found the poor thing, alone in the ice and frightfully small.

Harry was rather proud of their effort, and Eggsy had been overjoyed at the idea of finally becoming a parent. At first they had taken turns keeping the egg warm, the other male relieved at the chance to eat and stretch their limbs, but as the other eggs in the colony hatched one by one while their adopted child laid dormant and still Eggsy had refused to part with it.

Harry was worried. He was very, very, worried.

Eggsy had lost weight. He was refusing to eat, or sleep, spending every moment he could cooing and stroking their foundling, trying to coax movement from the shell. He was haggard and weak, and cried to Harry in the cold and in the dark, too many of his hopes and dreams wrapped around this little egg.

Harry knew that if the worst came to be, if the egg didn’t hatch, Eggsy most likely wouldn’t survive it. He could barely stand the thought himself, but Eggsy loved the egg so much, and so strongly. It would destroy him.

***

Today was a good day. Eggsy was convinced he’d felt something the last few nights, and had even eaten half of what Harry had brought him. The hope brightened his eyes, and his feathers even seemed a tad glossier.

Daisy had come by, still sporting a downy coat, but old enough to be away from her mother for a short time.

“When’s the baby gonna hatch?” Eggsy had graciously allowed his sister to cuddle up close, and she stared at the egg with curious eyes. “ ’S it gonna be today? All the other babies are here already.”

Eggsy and Harry drooped slightly at the reminder of the colony’s progress, but Eggsy nibbled his sister’s head affectionately. “The little one’s just taking their time, is all. They’ll be here soon, and I bet they’re gonna love their Auntie Daisy to pieces.”

But Daisy, who had all the impatience of the very young, wasn’t satisfied with that answer. “I wanna see them, Eggsy!”

And Daisy, darting down before Harry could stop her, pecked her beak right against the shell. Once, twice, thrice, as business like as anything.

Eggsy squawked in alarm, hurriedly pushing her away, distress on his face.

But the damage had been done, and all along the shell were fine cracks, spiderwebbing from where Daisy’s beak had struck. Eggsy cried out in alarm, and Daisy began weeping in fear.

Harry’s heart felt fit to burst from his chest when the cracks began spreading, the egg rocking back and forth and wait. _Wait._

“Eggsy. Eggsy!” Harry pushed against his mate. “Eggsy, it’s hatching. _The egg is hatching!_ ”

“What?” Eggsy jolted, but finally noticed the egg rolling around at his feet and bent to knock his own beak against it. “C'mon love, that’s a good one, just a bit more. Just a bit more.”

Harry could have cried when a small face poked it’s way out, blinking in surprise at them. After a few moments the rest of the shell was shaken away, and their new hatchling was wobbling around on unsteady feet.

“Harry it’s a girl. It’s a girl!” Eggsy gently cleaned away the bits of shell that stubbornly clung to their daughter, who was too busy showing off her impressive lungs to care.

Harry resigned himself to feeding her, and as unpleasant as he found the process, couldn’t find it in himself to complain. Daisy was squealing in delight, running her face down the baby’s sides, having forgotten her previous upset.

Eggsy stroked Harry’s beak with his own when he was finished, their daughter tucked safely under Eggsy, content to sleep off her meal. Harry snuggled up against his mate.

Their daughter was here at last. They finally had a family of their own.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your daily dose of gay penguins and angst. -3-


End file.
